tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Twister
History In the late stages of the great war, Twister was a young adult, and was a Decepticon. Twister did a mix of jobs, mostly reconaissance, delivery, and the occasional retreivals/rescues of fellow Cons when they were in their own tight situations. More often, she'd carry various parts or weaponry to different bases, and fight to protect the godos when needed. She often worked in conjunction with some of the other helicopter decepticons in and out of the battle field like Vortex, Blackout, and Grindor with various tasks as well. More recently, Twister has been on Cybertron training for quite a while since she joined the Autobos. Originally, she used to be a Decepticon. She was close friends with the helicopter Decepticon Vortex. They knew each other at almost sparkling age and were always working together. Eventually their ideals and goals began to change and shift into polar opposites. Several years after Blackout, Grindor, and Vortex travelled to Earth, she eventually got bored and decided to follow them. Twister and Vortex parted ways for a while and eventually, Twister became a neutral party for a while until she corrected everything she hated about herself. This took a considerable amount of time and emotional struggle for even an Autobot. For a while she was quite confused, not to mention feeling completely alone in the world. Finally she got the remnants of her act together and gained the morality and courage to join the Autobots, where she practically tranfsormed into a new persona. Or...mostly new. Theoretically, her old self still remains, but she refuses to unlock the total rage inside her. Sometimes Twister regrets abandoning her friendship with Vortex. Eventually, she met a supposed Ex-Decepticon named Fenestron during her time with the Autobots, but when she found out the truth behind his real background, things did not go well. Thankfully, they had not bonded, but the hurt was still there. Enraged, Twister chased after the Decepticon when she knew h wasn't going to change sides as they thought he would and ended up offlining him after a long fight. Current Happenings *Twister helps in the intense battle in Crisis of faith as well as A Daily flight *Twister gets hit by lightning while being distracted with a break down one rainy night, but befriends Bloodshock. *Twister helps the Magnus family take Cobalt back from Megatron, and is surprised to discover Bloodshock is responsible for taking Cobalt to Megatron *Twister meets Caliene and Cira for some fun at Caliene's ranch *Twister also later meets Allomus and befriends him as well, but the two helicopters end up encountering Blackout for a rather grueling duel. Personality Twister is confident and somewhat energetic like Cira and Interceptor, but far more calm and independent. She's also sometimes quiet. She’s passionate about aiding in battles, and helping others as much as she can. Twister can be mature and quiet and focused quite a fair bit during serious times. She usually gets more energetic and hyper around beings she’s comfortable with. Twister takes on a nasty, explosive temper. Twister is also rather upfront and assertive. She tends to be as straight forward with her points as possible, though sometimes depending on the issues at hand, she tends to falter a bit. Most of the time, she will attempt to handle every situation to the best of her ability. If she finds that something is unimportant or no longer needs to be dealt with this is often seen through her actions or body language. Twister also has a sarcastic streak. As long as one doesn’t start attacking her weaknesses, she’s usually pretty mellow, casual and cheery. She also bears a dash of sarcasm.Twister is pretty determined and high spirited; it’s usually rare to see her give up on a task on a normal day if you set aside the occasional moodiness. Twister is rarely overly dramatic and emotional except on her really bad days--which is extremely rare unless someone works real hard to push all her off-buttons. Over all, Twister is pretty approachable despite her background Quotes "If you don't like that, actually, I know you don't: DEAL." Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *unknown Friends *Allomus *Bloodshock *Caliene *Cira Landers *Will Lennox *most other allies, but those are probably her closest Neutrals *Undetermined Enemies *Vortex! *Blackout *Most other Decepticons Strengths and Skills *Twister is definitely a skilled, fast and agile flyer. She’s very capable of protecting her weak spots in battle. As a result, she can be pretty intimidating and efficient. Twister is calm, cool and confident. Twister is pretty easy going and is hard to rile up… *Two other things worth mentioning: like most autobots, Twister will go all out to protect someone or fight for herself, even if it means sacrifice. Additionally, in the physical aspect of her rotors being a weakness, if her rotors are severely damaged, she will often go down faster and it she will be more likely to reveal vulnerable targets even if she doesn't intend it. If she gets a bad hit, she will tend to go bezerk and her can sometimes appear to be very reckless and unsafe for her own well being and those around her. Weaknesses and Flaws *The one way to get Twister beserk on the scariest level imaginable would be to continuously try damaging her tail rotor or main rotor hub. She gets riled up when just a bit of ammunition strikes either area. She musters up the fury and rides on it, turning into a femme of fury that everyone should be wary of. She HATES any amount of damage in this area because she often doesn’t like having to revert to her bot form just because of that. It’s like pulling or stepping on a cat’s tail. She gets really ticked off. I'll also add that some of the connections she has with certain Decepticons also reveal weakspots, especially when they're directly involved in various situations. Weapons *Upon shifting into an attack mode, Twister has a set of Energon and regular guided missiles along with a gattling gun that emerges from under the sleek nose. She also carries a few Energon bombs with in the back of her fuselage. Twister also carries a grappling hook and a normal hook in case she needs to carry external loads (she can carry up to two Autobots depending on their size--she can't carry a vast amount of equipment like Chinooks can, but she CAN carry externally). *In her bot form, she has the missile launchers on her shoulders and the gattling gun is hidden in her right arm with limited bursts. *Her melee weapon of choice, derived from her skids and Energon, is a very strong pole-arm which can be split into a main, much longer pole-arm. The pole-arm's blades are of Energon and glow a golden color. *The pole-arm, when split in two, looks very similar to this (the energy blade is shaped just like this, only gold0 : http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31SFKDP6C7L._SL500_AA280_.jpg Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *Dialog color: 4682B4 Steelblue, bold Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTTxtneonq8 - War by Sick Puppies *Alternate theme songs:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2TWntyEzZ- - It's my life remix by DJ Squared and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg8VFMZ6_g8 - Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragon Force